Papyrus
Papyrus (/pəˈpaɪɹəs/ pa-PIE-rus) is the brother of Sans and a major character in Undertale. His main motive is to capture a human so he can become a member of the Royal Guard. Role in the series He first appeared in Sonja's Adventures of Undertale where he is surprised to meet Sonja and knows about her being a princess of Crystopilis. He tells Sonja that he doesn't want to capture her but he wants do anything with her, which Sonja gets annoyed about being called a princess and Papyrus doing things for her. Personality15 Papyrus is a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even when the protagonist beheads him in a Genocide Route.3 He is also occasionally oblivious and nonobservant4, but can be cunning at times, as seen when he uses reverse psychology to trick Undyne into befriending the protagonist.He loves to encounter a human in a fight.Papyrus also says"i believe in you human". Papyrus believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Undyne offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons.6 He cooks spaghetti in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he is not very good at it.78 One of the reasons for this is because Papyrus never ate spaghetti himself to complete the chef's guidebook to cooking by tasting their creation before serving.9 He, therefore, cooks spaghetti only because everyone else loves to eat it, indicating he does not play favorites.10 He loves puzzles and japes, as shown in the numerous puzzles he prepares for the protagonist as well as his collection of "complex tomes about puzzle creation." Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Papyrus also enjoys children's books11 and is somewhat childish with the decoration of his room. He also collects action figures.12 Papyrus also watches Mettaton's TV shows,13 and admires Mettaton so much that he would move to Hotland,14 a region that he hates.15 Relationships Sans Sans is Papyrus's brother, and though Papyrus often chastises him for being lazy and detests his many skeleton puns dropped throughout the game, the two of them care about each other a lot. Papyrus often cleans up after Sans and prompted him to get a job as a sentry.35 Papyrus is upset that Sans naps so much36 and mentions that it's impressive how much slacking off his brother can do.37 Even though Sans reads Papyrus bedtime stories and is the sole provider in the skeleton household, Papyrus takes care of his brother and wonders what Sans would do without such a "cool guy" watching over him. Together, they made Papyrus's battle body as well as his cardboard sentry station in Snowdin Forest.38 Papyrus also recognizes that Sans is secretive39 and kind of weird.40 Undyne Papyrus and Undyne are good friends. After Papyrus asked to join the Royal Guard, Undyne gave him cooking lessons, and they bonded. Because Undyne does not have the heart to tell Papyrus that she will never let him join the Royal Guard, Papyrus continues trying to impress her by capturing a human. Sometimes Undyne grosses Papyrus out,41 but Papyrus looks up to her as a role model. Papyrus is also oblivious of when Undyne is angry at him,42 though he is keen enough to know to present befriending the protagonist as a challenge to her.Category:Heroes Category:Males